Labios Compartidos
by pkhinata
Summary: El destino nos juega muchas bromas... y la vida nos pone caminos enfrente que a veces tenemos que saber encontrar... ¿xq los ojos no ven lo mismo q el corazón?...


"…_**Cada una de las acciones que hacemos tienen una reacción, pero cada reacción que tenemos no se debe a la manera en la actuamos…"**_

_**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS**_

Sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bien, reencontrarme con el pasado por asares del destino no era nada saludable, no lo planee, pero tampoco lo evite; dentro de mi, todo era más que necesario y deseado, pero aún así no estaba bien, mi mente insensata ayudo demasiado haciéndome caer presa de sus labios, sus ojos, pero sobre todo de su piel color bronce que era más que deseada por mi y millones de mujeres más, no en balde era la estrella pop del momento, pero también era el mejor amigo de mi esposo. El regalo de cumpleaños de mi primo y mi hermana habían sido unas merecidas vacaciones a los Ángeles California, casi nunca salía de Japón, pero necesitaba despejarme de todo el trabajo que tenía a pocos meces de hacer tomado la presidencia de la empresa de mi padre… Todo iba bien las guías programadas por toda la ciudad que mi hermana había planeado para mi eran perfectas, parecía que no iba a perder un solo detalle importante o interesante de ese lugar, casualmente me encontré con una vieja amiga y ay empezó todo mi martirio…

- ¡Hinata! ¿En verdad eres tú? (escuché una voz bastante inquisitoria)

- Temari (dije algo sorprendida al ver a mi amiga rubia)

- No lo puedo creer, después de tanto y te vuelvo a ver (corrió a abrazarme)

- ¿Pero como? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venimos a un viaje de negocios (esturo su mano hacia atrás, me sorprendí demasiado al ver a quien se la daba)

- ¿Shikamaru?

- Hinata te presento a mi esposo (hablo muy orgullosa de lo que decía?

- Hmm, esto es problemático

- Jajaja (esa frase era su sello)

- ¿Cómo has estado Hinata?

- Muy bien gracias y ustedes, ¿cuando se casaron?, ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

- Claro que lo hicimos – (dijo Temari, algo molesta) – Pero en tu casa dijeron que estabas de viaje y que no sabían ni donde estabas ni cuando regresabas

- Se casaron hace un año

- Si

- Wow, en verdad discúlpenme por haberme perdido ese día tan maravilloso

- ¿Por cierto donde andabas?

- En Italia

- ¿Qué hacías en Italia?

- Esconderme de mi pa… padre…

- Hmmm

- Larga historia, y sobre todo aburrida

- Pues yo tengo mucho tiempo, ya que este flojo tiene que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama

- ¿Tsunade-sama esta aquí?

- Niña en que mundo vives

- En el de mi oficina

- Jajaja

- ¿De que me estoy perdiendo que parece ser tan obvio?

- Naruto presenta su obra maestra en construcción al lado de mi hermano y todos nuestros antiguos compañeros están aquí para verlo, el hotel será increíble, ¿Acaso no lo sabias?

…Naruto, fue en lo único en lo pensé y perdí la noción del tiempo-espacio, mi amor imposible en la misma ciudad que yo y ni siquiera estaba enterada, sabía que era muy bueno en lo que hacia y que Gaara no se quedaba atrás, por algo se hicieron muy buenos amigos en la universidad, pero de eso a saber que estaba juntos en la presentación de su obra maestra que estaba publicada en todos los diarios de la ciudad y del mundo y que además de todo el resto de mis amigos lo sabia no podría creerlo, sin embargo, me alegre por él y me llene de ganas de volver a verlo, de saber si había cambiado ó que mas había hecho de su vida, después de ser padre y exitoso como siempre quiso…

- Hinata, Hinata, Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gritaba medio histérica Temari)

- Etto… perdón de repente me fui

- De eso ya nos dimos cuenta

- Jaja lo siento

- Bueno amor yo te dejo en buenas manos, te veo en la noche – (le dio un beso fugaz a su mujer) – Hasta luego Hinata me dio gusto volverte a ver

- Igualmente Shikamaru

- Y bueno ¿que vamos a hacer?

- ¿Perdón?

- Si que vamos a hacer, tengo toda la tarde libre ¿A dónde me vas a invitar?

- Mmmm, que te parece si vamos a Little Tokio que esta cerca del Downtown

- No se donde sea pero se oye bien, vamos

…Así salimos del Hotel donde nos encontramos y el auto que tenia a mi disposición nos llevo a donde deseábamos, estando hay no la pasamos dando vueltas viendo aparadores y de repente entrando a una que otra tienda por algo que se nos antojaba, ya bastante avanzada la tarde decidimos sentarnos en una cafetería para platicar un poco mas tranquilas de lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas durante todo este tiempo que no nos vimos…

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Quién fue el afortunado? (dijo sonriendo pícaramente)

- Perdón…

- Si, quien fue el que se gano tu corazón

- Ah eso

- No suenas muy convencida

- Digamos que nunca lo estuve

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me case por compromiso, no por desearlo

- ¿De que estas hablando mujer? Los últimos años de la universidad te independizaste demasiado, dejaste de tenerle miedo a tu padre y todo fue gracias a…

- Si a él – (sabía a quien se refería, y me llene de nostalgia, por eso solo baje la mirada) – pero el siguió su vida, yo también crecí, madure, y entendí que algunas cosas son necesarias aun que no deseadas.

- Hinata… (Dijo con voz triste)

- Si crees que por eso soy infeliz pues no (le brinde una sonrisa, quería tranquilizar a mi amiga)

- Entonces amas a tu esposo

- Lo aprecio, le tengo gratitud, pero sobre todo agradecimiento por regalarme lo más hermoso de mi vida

- ¿De que hablas?

- De mi hija, la alegría de todos y cada uno de los momentos de mi existencia

- Hinata ¿Tienes una hija? Wow, eso es increíble, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Aiko Uchiha

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? Te casaste con Sasuke

- Si ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

- Como que por que, pues nada más por que era ó es no lo se, el mejor amigo de Naruto, tu único y primer amor

- Jaja, eso fue cuando estábamos en la escuela, un juego de niños no más, te lo dije hace un momento madure

- Claro que no, te volviste loca, eso fue lo que paso

- No para nada

- Sasuke es un traidor, sabia que Naruto te quería ¿por que lo hicieron?

- En las vacaciones del ultimo año, fuimos de viaje los cuatro inseparable, Naruto, Sasuke, yo y Sakura, estábamos mas que contentos por terminar los estudios, librarnos de tareas, proyectos, reglas, prohibiciones y de nuestros padres, bebimos hasta hartarnos y algunos no se controlaron, 4 días después regresamos y nadie volvió a hablar de lo que sucedió en esa semana, cada quien tomo las riendas de sus responsabilidades, Sasuke en los bancos, Naruto en la constructora, Sakura en el hospital y yo en la inmobiliaria, 5 meses después nos enteramos que Naruto y Sakura se casaban y 5 más y estaba en el bautizo de su hijo siendo la madrina al lado de Sasuke, jamás supimos que paso, y ninguno quiso preguntar, Sasuke se sintió morir, bebió por meses y dejo de lado el banco casi lo lleva a la quiebra, amaba más que nada y que nadie a Sakura, pero a ella no le importo, e hizo su vida con Naruto…

- A quien tú amabas

- Eso no tiene caso ni siquiera mencionarlo, el padre de Sasuke y el mío son amigos junto con el de Naruto, entre los 3 se creo una alianza y se levantaron los bancos Uchiha, sirvió de mucho que Itachi regresara apoyo mucho a Sasuke y se hicieron más unidos, los primogénitos debían de cuidar esa alianza, pero yo enferme y estuve internada mucho tiempo, así que Sasuke por regresarme el favor de estar a su lado en momentos difíciles me cuidaba y me visitaba diario en el hospital, así nos separamos del mundo un muy buen tiempo por no decir muchos años, Itachi, Neji y Naruto siguieron con los negocios y ahora por eso existen, los centros nocturnos Uchiha.

- Pero si se supone que eran los que se iban a ir a la quiebra por que son los principales en el negocio

- El papá de Sasuke vendió los bancos, con el dinero se invirtió para construir todos los lugares donde estarían los antros, los Hyuuga buscando las mejores ubicaciones en todo el mundo, los Namikaze haciendo las modificaciones necesarias y los Uchiha administrando como siempre

- Wow que buen negocio para tu suegro

- De hecho fue idea de Sasuke, sus parrandas eran memorables y tuvo mucho que ver en la decoración de todos los lugares y mil cosas más que solo el sabe

- Pero si ustedes se desaparecieron del mapa ¿Cómo estuvo al frente de todo tu marido?

- Estuve 3 casi 4 años internada, por depresión, Sasuke lo supero con el alcohol, yo con quedarme callada y termine matando todas las ganas que tenia de vivir, intente suicidarme amaba mucho a Naruto, y mi padre se metió en un dilema dejarme sola o apoyarme, y encontró la solución perfecta con la construcción de los antros, sabia que me gustaba viajar para ver los lugares, y pensó que seria buena idea que saliera de mi esfera, pero cuando supe que él estaba incluido me negué, a Sasuke se le ocurrió que podríamos hacerlo sin que el se enterara y la cara que presentarían las familias serían Itachi y Neji, ellos aceptaron ser nuestras pantallas y nosotros viajamos muy seguido juntos para comenzar con los proyectos, de esos viajes nos conocimos más y una noche me invito a cenar…

_**&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&**_

- ¿Te gusta el lugar? (dijo sonriéndome y cordial, poco común en él)

- Si es perfecto

- Lo diseñe especialmente para ti

- ¿De que estas hablando? (dije algo sorprendida)

- Se que te gusta el ambiente natural, - (dijo señalando la vegetación tan amplia que decoraba el lugar) - que adoras el agua por que su sonido te da tranquilidad - (me tomo de la mano y me llevo cerca de una fuente increíble, todo parecía de roca natural incluso las hiervas que estaban rodeándola parecía que nacían a su alrededor) – que la luz no te agrada en una cantidad extremosa, y sobre todo que los colores naturales te hacen estar mas cerca de casa, por eso esta hecho todo en madera con estilo oriental sin olvidar el toque modernista de la época y el lugar, cuando lo hice pensé mucho en ti, quería que fuera perfecto para la ocasión

- ¿Qué ocasión?, (estaba algo contrariada)

- Hinata creo que es tiempo de hablar de algo (dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a la mesa nuevamente)

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sabes que amo a Sakura verdad, que a pesar de todo y del tiempo que hemos estado lejos de ellos me sigue doliendo el alma por la mala jugada que nos hicieron esos dos

-… (Baje la mirada me dolía recordar)

- Sin embargo en todo este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona extraordinaria y que vale la pena estar a tu lado, así que he pensado que ya que ambos seguimos amando a alguien que jamás se dio cuenta de lo que realmente valemos podemos hacernos compañía mutuamente, se que puede sonar descabellada la idea, pero nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que nuestras vidas no serían tan malas estando juntos, que opinas

- ¡Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo!

- Si (dijo bajando la mirada)

- ¿Y por que no me ves a los ojos?

-…

- Acepto

- ¿Qué? (me miro muy sorprendido)

- Acepto

- En verdad

- Si, tienes razón, nos conocemos mucho, hemos pasado demasiado juntos, ambos sabemos que no nos amamos, pero ay algo especial entre nosotros, la vida será linda a tu lado

- Gracias…

_**&&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&&**_

- Y me beso

- Wow que linda historia

- Jaja no seas cursi

- Oye fue muy lindo como te pidió las cosas y diseñar algo especialmente para ti wow

- Si fue un muy lindo detalle, de hecho allí celebramos nuestro aniversario cada año

- Nunca pensé que Sasuke pudiera ser capas de eso

- Pues ya ves que sí

- Entonces… ¿sigues amando a Naruto?

- Tal vez, fue alguien más que especial en mi vida y eso jamás va a cambiar, pero ya no es indispensable

- Vas a ir a la presentación

- No creo

- Mi hermano estaría feliz de verte

- Y yo a él, pero no creo ser capaz de volver a ver a Naruto

- Mmmmm

- Lo siento Temari pero es necesario que sigamos estando lejos y sin saber nada el uno del otro.

- Él esta en desventaja

-¿Por qué?

-Tú sabes todo de él y él no sabe nada de ti

- Y debe de seguir así, por lo que te pido no digas nada de este encuentro

- Esta bien, pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál condición?

- Me tienes que presentar a tu hija

- Jaja claro que si, tal vez mañana

- Tal vez…

- Sasuke llega hoy y viene con él, no pude separarme de ellos, tanto tiempo así que le llame para decirle donde estaba, me dijo que nada mas terminaba con unos planos y venía para acá, llega en el vuelo de la noche…

- En verdad que bueno, espero conocerla pronto, de seguro a de ser hermosa teniendo a los padres más guapos de toda Konoha

- Jajaj no exageres Temari

- Es la verdad, ustedes eran los más sofisticados de todo el lugar

- jajaja

- Pero solo tengo una duda (exclamo con algo de seriedad)

- Dime

- ¿Por qué si al final los traicionaron aceptaron ser los padrinos de su hijo?

- Ambos seguíamos sintiendo afecto por ellos, y ninguno se pudo negar

- Ya veo, en fin creo que nos debemos ir, la presentación será en unas horas y tengo que terminar unos detalles para Gaara y sobre todo en mi, estoy hecha un desastre

- Jajaja ok, vámonos.

…Pagamos la cuenta y salimos con dirección al hotel, en el lobby nos despedimos con la firme convicción de vernos al día siguiente, insistía demasiado en conocer a Aiko, llegando a mi habitación tome el teléfono y llame a Sasuke, el celular estaba apagado así que supuse que ya venían para acá, cosa me hizo muy feliz, por fin estaría con mi pequeña, la extrañaba mucho a pesar de ser a penas un par de días los que me separe de ella, y por si fuera poco lo extrañaba a él, su compañía siempre me hizo mucho bien y ahora al saber que ellos estaban en el mismo lugar que yo lo necesitaba más que nunca, siempre fue mi soporte y necesitaba que lo volviera a ser, pues a pesar de estar feliz en la vida que escogí me seguía doliendo la traición que cometieron los que supuestamente eran nuestros mejores amigos; todos sabíamos que deseábamos la vida al lado del otro nunca entendimos por que ellos hicieron lo que hicieron, pero en el corazón no se manda y no he podido olvidarlo, pero en la cabeza si se puede razonar y gracias a ello me he dado cuenta que no vale la pena seguir atormentándome por él, mi vida esta hecha y me gusta, o al menos eso pensé… Una hora después de mi llamada a Sasuke sonó mi celular, al ver el número no lo podía creer…

- Mi vida ¿Dónde están?

- Cuando afecto, en verdad nos extrañaste (dijo entre serio y seductoramente)

- Claro que si, por algo te llame no crees

- Mmmm, pensé que era por tu hija no por mí

- Como dice eso, sabes que tú también eres parte de mi vida

- Algo paso verdad (dijo inquisitoriamente)

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que es la única razón para que te pongas así

- Me conoces bien Sasuke, pero eso no significa que allá sido la única razón

- Entonces si pasó algo

- Sí, pero cuando lleguen hablamos no quiero que te escuche la niña, pues te puede alterar un poco lo que te diga

- No te preocupes esta dormida y sabes que me controlo mucho con ella, mejor dime de una vez

- Están aquí

- ¿De que hablas?

- Naruto y Sakura están aquí

- Lo se

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? (estaba muy sorprendida)

- Me los encontré en el avión, o mejor dicha Aiko encontró a nuestro ahijado

-¿Qué? (grite despavorida)

- Creo que la que se altero fue otra (soltó una risita)

- No es gracioso

- Jaja de hecho lo es

- Sasuke no estés jugando con esto

- No estoy jugando es la verdad, fue gracioso lo que paso, pero es algo largo, así que te lo cuento cuando lleguemos al hotel

- Esta bien, ¿En donde vienen?

- Llegamos en 15 minutos no te preocupes

- Ok, los esperare con ansias

- Oye por cierto, trajiste ropa de gala

- No ¿Por qué?

- Iremos a una fiesta en la noche, pide algo en la boutique del hotel, también para la niña y para mí

- No me digas que…

- Si iremos a la presentación del hotel

- Pero Sasuke están ellos… (Dije dejándome caer sobre la cama, no podía verlo de nuevo, no después de tanto)

- Lo se y por eso vamos a ir, no saben que nos casamos y no le dije quien era mi esposa, al verte se sorprenderá mucho, y más después de lo que me confeso (sonaba molesto)

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ahorita te cuento todo, pide lo que te encargue por favor

- Esta bien

- Te quiero Hinata no lo olvides por favor

- Yo también Sasuke y lo sabes

- Adiós…

No lo podía creerlo, mi esposo pidiéndome que fuéramos a enfrentar a mi pasado, sabiendo lo que eso significaba para ambos, tenia miedo y comencé a temblar, no quería volver a verlo, no lo iba a soportar, y no era solo eso lo que me angustiaba, el hecho de escuchar tan fresco a Sasuke después de tantos años escuchando el odio que le profesaba a su mejor y único amigo por quitarle a la mujer que amaba parecía no existir en su ser, pues tanta tranquilidad en él no era normal y menos mencionando ese tema, ya habían pasado mas de 10 años y a pesar de todo era algo innombrable para ambos, pero parecía que no hubiera existido jamás, ¿Qué le confeso Naruto a Sasuke?, ¿Por qué se encontraron?, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero decidí esperar a que llegara y me aclarara todo. Llame a la boutique del hotel y pedí que me trajeran 3 trajes y accesorios para cada uno y así escoger el que mas nos agradara a cada quien. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y tocaron en la puerta de la habitación, creí que eran de la boutique pero me alegro demasiado darme cuenta de que eran los dos amores de mi vida…

- ¡Mami!

- Aiko mi vida (la tome de los brazos de Sasuke y la abrace y bese mucho)

- Te extrañe mami

- Y yo a ti mi vida, como te portaste con papá

- hmmm - (dijo jugando con sus dedos, me recordaba un poco a mi) – bien, verdad papi

- Hmmm

- Solo fue una pequeña travesura mami, lo juro

- ¿Qué hiciste Aiko?

- Se me escondió en el avión (dijo Sasuke molesto, guiñándome el ojo, le aguantaba mucho a su hija)

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Aiko?

- Es que estaba aburrida, - (dijo haciendo pucheros) - papá venia escuchando música y revisando sus papeles no me hacia caso y yo quería jugar, y unos asientos mas atrás un niño tenia una pelota y se reía mucho, así que me baje del asiento y me fui con él, nos quedamos jugando mucho tiempo, hasta que los aguafiestas de nuestros papas nos separaron

- ¡Aguafiestas! Quien te dijo esa palabra

- Daiki

- No es el mismo que yo conozco verdad (dije mirando a Sasuke)

- El mismo

- Por eso lo volviste a ver

- Si

- ¿Y ella?

- Parece que llego antes

- Ya veo

- Y esta hospedada en este hotel

- ¿Qué?

- Mami de que hablan…

…dijo mi hija con tono de sorpresa, no sabia que contestarle, pero fui salvada por la campana ya que volvieron a tocar a la puerta y Aiko corrió a abrir, sus ojos brillaron demasiado al ver vestidos y detalles que le encantaban tanto, nunca e entendido de donde saco el gusto por ser tan femenina, por que creo que de mi no fue, pasamos un rato agradable olvidándonos de todo viendo a la niña pedir más y más por que nada le convencía, al final escogió un kimono azul cielo con rosas estampadas color blanco y sus hojas verdes y un obi morado con detalles azules que combinaban perfecto con los ojos perla que irradiaban alegría, siempre le ha gustado mucho su cultura y no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión para que utilizara uno. Sasuke y yo decidimos utilizar ropa de gala, él con un traje corte ingles azul marino con una camisa azul cielo y corbata roja con detalles dorados, era sobrio pero elegante, y yo opte por un vestido dos piezas formado de corsé negro y falda larga azul claro con estampado de flores en negro abierta por la parte de enfrente dejando al descubierto mis pantorrillas; todos estábamos listos y la hora del evento ya casi se acercaba, mi cruda realidad comenzaba a ser cruel conmigo…

- Hinata, Aiko ya están listas

- Si papi (dijo mi pequeña muy entusiasmada)

- Que hermosa te vez (dijo sonriendo)

- Gracias papi, tu también

- Le decía a tu mami nena (la tomo entre sus brazos, para darle un beso)

- Ahhhh (dijo haciendo puchero)

- Pero no más que tú nena (dije besándole la mejilla)

- Bueno mis amores vámonos (dijo Sasuke bajando a la niña al piso)

- Si! (grito Aiko echándose a correr)

- Hinata – (dijo tomándome del brazo) – Por favor pase lo que pase esta noche, recuerda que te quiero, que me diste vida cuando me sentí muerto, y que mi hija y tú siempre serán parte de mi vida

- Sasuke, ¿por qué me dices eso?

- Ya lo sabrás en su momento

- Me estas poniendo nerviosa

- No es nada malo, solo prométeme una cosa

- Si la que gustes

- Escúchalo, y al final escúchame a mí

- ¿De qué hablas? (dije bajando la mirada, sabia de quien hablaba)

- Sabes a que me refiero, prométemelo

- Sasuke…

- Nunca te he pedido nada, ahora lo hago, por favor hazlo

- No sé si pueda enfrentarlo

- Eres fuerte amor, lo lograras (me abrazo tan tiernamente que sentí fuerzas llegar a mi ser)

- Lo intentare, lo prometo

- Gracias - (dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa) – Ahora vámonos, por que el pequeño torbellino de tu hija nos va a dejar

- Si tienes razón

…y con esas palabras alcanzamos a Aiko en la puerta del ascensor, durante el transcurso al Hotel donde se haría la presentación, Sasuke y la niña no pararon de reír ni de jugar, Sasuke se veía más que feliz, y no entendía la razón, hace años no lo veía así, me daba miedo ver en él ese brillo que solo provocaba ella…

- Ya casi llegamos

- Papi ¿voy a volver a ver a Daiki?

- Si princesa, pero me tienes que prometer algo

- Lo que sea papi

- No se van a esconder de nosotros como en el avión ok

- Bueno pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tú y el papá de Daiki no se vuelvan a pelear como en el avión… ups, ya lo dije, perdón papi

- Que tú y Naruto queeeeeeeeeee

- Cálmate Hinata

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Quería evitar esto

- Y aún así te atreves a pedirme que lo vea

- Pues por que hable con él te lo pedí

- No Sasuke, ahora si que no

- Hinata

- Nada, Sr. Nos puede regresar al hotel por favor

- No (dijo algo serio y molesto)

- Esto no está a discusión (comenzaba a exasperare)

- Exacto, ya llegamos y aquí nos quedamos te guste o no

…dijo abriendo la puerta del auto; su cara mostraba la molestia y el enfado que conmigo evito siempre; bajo cargando a Aiko, me quede unos instantes pensando en que iba a hacer, las cosas se complicaban y sabía perfectamente que no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo otra vez, así que la decisión fue tomada…

- Buenas noches Sasuke, que se diviertan, cuida a la niña

- Hinata no me hagas esto

…dijo tratando de no gritar, pero era evidente su molestia, lo mire a los ojos y cerré la puerta del auto; le indique al chofer que me llevara de vuelta al hotel donde estábamos hospedaos no quería ver ni oír a nadie, era un dolor muy profundo el que sentía y lo que menos entendía era porque si él sabía lo que causaba dentro de mí el siquiera escuchar su nombre, me había pedido que lo escuchara, no sabía que de que hablaron, lo único que sabía era que no iba a permitir que me hundiera de nuevo en un abismo como cuando éramos adolescentes, esta vez yo iba a controlar a mis sentimientos no ellos a mí. Al llegar me encontré en un dilema, subir a mi habitación y tomar un baño refrescante ó pasar al bar del hotel a emborracharme para tratar de olvidar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida aun que sea por unos instantes.

_**&&&&& Disclaimer Naruto &&&&&**_

La tarde había pasado muy lenta y no podía más con las ganas que invadían mi ser por volverla a ver, mi cabeza no hacía más que recordar todos esos momentos que había pasado a su lado tan hermosos y únicos en su haber, pero eso estaba afectando a mi concentración para terminar los detalles de la presentación de esta noche, y no fui el único que noto…

- Naruto ¿te pasa algo? (pregunto inquisitoriamente)

- No para nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Te ves muy distraído, como ausente

- Como crees, es solo la presión de la presentación

- Pero Naruto esto lo haces prácticamente cada 6 meses por que te afecta tanto ahora, se supone que ya estas acostumbrado

- Jaja si lo estoy, pero esta noche es especial, muy especial

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya lo veras – (dije dándole un beso en la frente) – termina con Daiki, pronto comenzaran a llegar los invitados y hay que recibirlos

- Está bien

Sakura salió de mi habitación, y después de unos instantes de seguir pensando en ella me dispuse a terminarme de arreglar, Sasuke prometió llegar a las 8:00 pm en punto, quería ser el primero en verla; y antes de cualquier otra cosa arreglar las cosas, contarle la verdad y sobre todo pedirle q me perdonara; había hecho mal hace muchos años, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para volver a empezar…

- Naruto, ya es hora vamos

- Claro Sakura

- Que guapo te ves hoy (dijo regalándome una dulce sonrisa)

- Muchas gracias

- Papi voy a ver a Aiko

- ¿Quien es Aiko?

- Aiko, Aiko es una amiguita de Daiki

- ¿En donde la conociste amor?

- En el avión, es hija de un amigo de papá

- ¿De qué amigo?, Hasta donde yo recuerdo conozco a todos tus amigos

- Jajaja, si lo conoces, pero tiene mucho que no lo vemos, ya te darás cuanta en la recepción, es una sorpresa…


End file.
